Shattered
by Lala.Loves.Dino's
Summary: Pein and Sakura. He did something she could never forgive,and a little surprise comes their way.


**-Shattered- Chapter One**

**-Yay! PeinSaku :D This is just a story i came up with last night xDD**

**Hopee ya Enjoy. (Bold-Inner Sakura,**_Italic-Thoughts/Flashback)_

* * *

_He did this. I don't know if he ment to or not but this i can not forgive. I lost something that i can i can NEVER get back. My body was sore. I couldnt believe this. It was just shady and wrong. I'm only 17 for crying out loud! My mind couldnt handle this and i wouldn't force it too either. I was scared,terrified,paralyzed. I didn't have the strength to fight back not an ounce. He raped me and i didnt have a chance against it. I was beyond broken..i was shattered._

Pein's P.O.V-

I failed on loving her. She was now scared of the person she'll have to be face to face with untill she dies. She hasn't been coming out of her room so i'd have to send Konan in to make sure she was okay...

-Flashback-

_"Konan?"_

_"Yes Pein?"_

_"I need you to do me a favor..."_

_"And was is this favor?"_

_"I need you to make sure Sakura's okay. I havent spoke to her since..uhh..you know" I looked down._

_"Why Pein? So you can get me stuck in this situation too? I've never seen someone so sad in my life pein. What you did you should make sure to regret it! I feel so bad for the girl, she's only 17 Pein! 17! She has strength to have not killed herself yet but Pein remember im not doing this for your sake but for her's."_

_"I dont expect you too Konan.."_

_"Pein answer this..Do you love her?" My face turned to look at her._

_"Pein?"_

_"Yes Konan i do"_

_"Well if you do love her. Stay away from her."_

_"b-bu-" before i could finish she was gone._

_-_End of flashback-

* * *

-With Sakura and Konan-

"Im Pregnate?" Sakura asked with a What-Did-You-Just-Say expression on her face.

"Yes Sakura.." Konan answered. (BTW:in this story Konan is a med ninja too!)

"W-what?" Reality shot throught Sakura. She was carrying Pein's child in her. How could he have done this to her? She wasn't ready to be a mom yet. What was she suppose to do now? **Raise it! **_I wouldn't know what the hell to do! _**Come on it isn't that hard! **_How would you know? _**Because i am you and you are a medic ninja duh! **_Uhh just shut up and let me think please? _**Okay geez.**

"SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY?" Konan yelled.

"Uhh yeah" She didnt know what else to say.

"You had me scared to death Sakura!"

"Sorry."

"Well Sakura if you need anything just look for me okay?"

"Okay."

Konan was about to leave untill she heard. "Konan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please not tell anyone about this?"

"Oh sure sweety!" She said as she walked out of her room.

_I have to do something. I cant do this. I need a plan..._

-Normal P.O.V- (We'll get to Sakura's plan later :D)

"Konan how's sakura?"

"Good Pein."

"Oh okay Konan thanks"

"Yeahh."

"Anyways what's for dinner?"

"I dont know yet."

"Hmm okay if you need me i will be in my office"

She mumbled something under her breath as she headed to the kitchen.

-2 Weeks later-

Pein was going crazy. Literally. He hasnt know about Sakura for 2 straight weeks. He hasnt been able to sleep for days. His head wasnt thinking right. Sakura hasnt been coming out of her room but atleast Konan was checking on her daily. Pein hasnt talked to Konan either. He was determined to talk to her today though. He needed to know about Sakura. His cherry blossom, was everything to him. She may not know it but he does. And he headed into the kitchen and he got a glance of blue short hair.

"Konan?"

"Pein?"

"How's Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Please tell me Konan..."

"She's sick Pein" His heart stopped beating.

"How sick?"

"Pein, she's been starving herself. She doesnt want to be going through the pain anymo-" Before she finished Pein stormed off.

"Shit" She cussed.

Pein stormed out of the room and was furious. He was heading for her room. "Pein stop!" Konan begged. He finally got to her room and slammed the door open. He picked her up from her bed by the neck. Choking her.

"Pein s-top" Sakura said.

"NO,WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? I'LL DO YOU A FAVOR AND KILL YOU MYSELF."

"PEIN STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Konan yelled. He then picked up his free hand and put a force field over himself and Sakura . She gripped harder on Sakura's neck in which she tryed to stuggle out of but failed.

"Hey what's goin- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PEIN LET HER GO!" Sasori screamed. Deidara,Itachi,Tobi,and Hidan ran into the room. They all stood with their mouths open in shock from the scene that was taking place in front of them.

"Pein?" They all asked.

"Pein stop please" Konan fell to her knee's. Pein loosened his grip and Sakura took a breath but then Pein gripped on it harder than before.

"NO!" He spit back.

Sakura looked at all them with tears running down her face. She looked so pale. Sakura looked at Konan and Konan knew what to do.

"Pein" Sakura said breathless looking like she was at the edge of her death.

"PEIN STOP! SAKURA IS CARRYING YOUR CHILD. STOP!" Konan confessed.

Pein instanly let go of Sakura's neck and let her fall onto the bed. Konan then went to her side.

"Everyone except Konan out!" Pein ordered. They left.

"Sakura are you okay?" Konan asked her. Silence. Konan layed her down. She saw that Sakura was then falling alseep. "NO SAKURA DONT GIVE IN YET. NOO!" She fell into a deep sleep.

Pein was in shock. He was having a child with Sakura.

"Pein, if something happens to the baby,She wont forgive you" Konan said while walking out. "And she'll wake up later"

"Then i'll stay here untill she does" Pein said

_What am i suppose to say when she wakes up? Oh please kami let my baby be okay i would go insane if i i lost my baby and then die if i lost Sakura. _He saw her move,she only moved and went back to breathing normal. _Please be okay Sakura..._

* * *

** -Cliffhanger! Very intense i know.  
Be on the look out for chapter 2! Let me know if you have any idea's or any request.  
Thanks for reading and Hoped you enjoyed.  
Laters.**

**.Dino**


End file.
